Vampires, Werewolves, Witches and Ghosts
by starinvader
Summary: Finally my imagination is being written down as a story. To top it all of, it involves Stefan's bloodthirsty and vicious side, Klaus's plans, Vicki and Anna's presence, bringing Stefan back, Katherine's daughter and many secrets are revealed.
1. Chapter 1

**I can't wait for The Vampire Diaries to premier its third season, so instead of waiting. ****I am going to write what I think is going to happen and hopefully my imagination is creative as it can be. **

**The finale of season 2 left us off with Stefan drinking human blood and has followed Klaus's orders of disappearing in Mystic Falls.**

**Damon's wolf bite has fully recovered and Elena wonders where Stefan is, after Katherine came in to the boarding house and dropped of the cure and an unpleasant message for Elena.**

_**Chapter One**__** – Birthday Morning**_

"Rise and Shine, birthday girl."

Elena rolls out of bed, still somnolent from another night of restless and haunted dreams by the disappearance of Stefan Salvatore. "Bonnie, you woke me up." She gives her a disapproving look.

"It's your 18th birthday," she smiles and heads near the door. "Get dressed into something nice, everybody's waiting for you downstairs." Bonnie winks and skips down the stairs.

Elena groans and lifts herself off the floor. She looks out the window, looking as if she is about to cry. _Stefan, where are you? I don't care if it's my birthday, I need you. _She grabs on to the ledge for the support of her trembling legs. With the other hand she wipes the new formed tear across her cheekbones. She looks at her reflection on the window. Elena shrieks as Damon is standing beside her in the reflection.

"It's not the time, where you should get all emotional. You should seriously change," says Damon looking down at her pyjamas.

Elena raises her eyebrows and puts her hands on her hips. "Damon, get out!"

"Okay, birthday girl," wiping a smirk across his face.

Damon calling her birthday girl made her even more annoyed. She opened her closet to find a piece of paper with neat cursive handwritten words. _I bought this dress for you to wear on your special day, Love Bonnie._ Elena smiled as she held up the peach coloured dress with shiny specks of sequins sewed on the edges of the dress. The silk woven garment matched her skin tone. She took of her pyjamas and gently manoeuvred the dress against her olive complexion. By now Elena looked complete. She hastily walked down the stairs, hoping Stefan would be there, but she knew he would not come. Katherine's words were spinning in Elena's mind. _He had to pay a price, for his brother. I don't think you would see him any time soon. _

Bonnie was the first to appear in front of the kitchen, soon followed by Damon, Jeremy, Caroline, Matt and Tyler. Only Jeremy and Matt were the humans who were invited to come. She realised she had more non-existent friend, than humans. What world has she lived on with non-human beings.

Bonnie started the birthday song in enthusiasm. "Happy birthday to you, Happy birthday to you, Happy birthday dear Elena, Happy birthday to you," said everyone.

The chocolate cream filled with caramel oozed from the punctured holes of the candle stick. It was time for Elena to blow the candles and make her one wish come true. Elena closed her weak eyes and spoke in her mind. _Stefan, I know you're out there. I am going to help find you. I have always loved you and I will never stop. _Elena bent down and blew the candles, before whispering, _this is for you. _

Caroline skipped past Bonnie, and gave Elena a neatly ribbon tied medium-sized box. She opened it to find a collage of photos from the past year.

"Thankyou, Caroline," beamed Elena, scanning through all the photos, in particular of one at The Grill, the first time she met Stefan.

"Do you like it?" questioned Caroline.

She smiled, "Of course I do!" and gave Caroline a hug.

"I'm glad you like it," said Caroline, as she stepped back before Damon took her position.

"This one's for you," said Damon reaching out to the small purple box.

Elena lifted the lid, and there lay in the small silky square was a silver pendant, shaped as a heart. She took the necklace out and examined it.

"Don't tell me it's real?"

"I did spend a small fortune on it, but it's for you Elena and you only."

Damon helped Elena buckle the pendant, as it dazzled in the morning sun. He brushed his lips across her neck, so gently it tickled. Elena wanted the kiss between his boyfriend's brother and her secret. She gave Damon a hug, what a normal friend would do. It was not long ago, when they kissed the night Katherine saw them. Elena wondered when Katherine's birthday was. Being a descendant and doppelgänger of her enemy was a lot to take in at the start but if they were to share birthdays together….Elena was not taking that in. She would rather think about what the day ahead of her would be like. She missed Stefan so badly and that's when she realised, Bonnie, her super witchcraft skills, with that she could find Stefan without hesitation. She had to speak to Bonnie right away, without anyone noticing their absence.

Everyone around the room, where enjoying themselves. Matt and Tyler were playing pool, while Damon and Bonnie were setting up the food. Elena knew this was her only chance.

"Bonnie, could you help me do my hair up?" Making sure Damon heard every word. Damon's a good listener and I'm a good liar.

Bonnie followed me up the stairs. "Is everything alright? You don't seem like yourself." 

Elena tried to put on her best act, until the voices were blocked. She turned the tap on, at full blast.

Bonnie looked up from the tap, "Elena, what is so important that Damon can't even know?"

"Bonnie, I need your help! Klaus took Stefan and is now under his control. You have to help me find him."

**Thank you for ****reading my first chapter, there, of course, will be more chapters later on. It takes me a while to write a chapter, but I will try to post my next one a.s.a.p.**

**P****lease review my story.**** It will mean so much to me.**

**Bye for now,**

**~Felulu**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**** – The Help**

Bonnie gazed at me as if I hadn't spoken for a while.

"Bonnie?" I whispered with agitation. 

"Does Damon know that you're asking me for help?"

She knows me so well. My expression gives it away.

"Yes, of course I will help, but you got to tell Damon."

"Why don't you tell him for me?"

"Alright. Stefan is probably already out of Mystic Falls.

"When Katherine was about to leave, she said he won't be returning any time soon."

"We got to find Katherine," urged Bonnie.

"..and Damon."

"I'll talk to him. Don't worry Elena."

I was thankful I had a best friend who could help me so much from the terrors of this world.

_**Bonnie's POV**_

_**An hour later at The Grill**_

Spotting Damon through the crowd was not hard. His black thick leather jacket suited his dark mysterious look. His eyes met mine and from there I sensed dread and uncertainty in his sinister smirk. I sat down opposite him as he spoke.

"What brings you here? Shouldn't you be with Elena celebrating her birthday?"

"I can ask you the same question; however I'm here to talk about Stefan."

His eyes narrowed and he raised his chin up. He gestured me to continue.

"Elena wants me to help her find Stefan."

"No!

"Don't you want Stefan back? After all, he's your brother.

"He won't be returning," said Damon. He spoke like he had already seen him.

"And how would you know?" I questioned.

"I've seen him and he looked sickening.

"He's been drinking human blood" I said softly.

"Oh and did I mention his whole change of personality."

"What else did he say?"

"He's not coming back. He said he doesn't want Elena to know what he's been up too. You can't let Elena know. I did tell him to control his hunger, but he's back to the old Stefan. Looks like he's not coming back after all. He's been doing what ever Klaus says. It's like a dog following its owner.

"I won't tell Elena for Stefan's sake. I don't want Elena to know that he's turning into his old self, but Damon you got to do something. The more time that's dragging on, the harder to change bring Stefan back.

"Well Bonnie, any ideas since you got the witch brain and power?"

I hate how Damon teases me like that, but I literally have nothing. No ideas but full of power. Then I remembered what Elena said. _We got to find Katherine._

"Elena told me to find Katherine. She might know something."

"I think I know the right place to find her, "said Damon staring out of the blue.

"I was hoping you would say that."

_**Damon's POV**_

_**A day before Elena's birthday.**_

Washing the sweat and filthiness of my fully healed wolf bite made me thirsty. I quickly put shorts on and fetched a grey top. I ran down the hall swiftly and opened a blood bag. As I was about to drink from it, a touch of movement made my head turn. A vampire was in the boarding house. The gentle whiff of air was familiar. The vampire swiftly ran around the room until I charged to the figure. With the change of colour in the eyes and the marks against its skin, I immediately recognised who it was. Stefan finally showed up, but for some reason I knew his presence wasn't something to be pleased about.

"Stefan." I said before releasing my grasp on his loose shirt.

"Tell Elena that I will always love her."

"Tell her yourself."

"DAMON! I can't . I can't let her see me like this," he shouted.

"Are you drinking human blood?" I asked.

"Klaus forced me to drink blood bags, to the point where I can't stop."

"Did you kill anyone?" I was curious to see, whether he was moving to the next step.

"He made me kill one or two people. I couldn't help it," he answered. "I can't stay; Klaus needs me to get back."

"Stefan, what has Klaus done to your mind, you belong here." I took hold of his shirt.

"LET ME GO!" I threw him against the opposite side of the wall, making the books on the shelves drop. He threw me off and I landed on ground. I got back up and shouted, "What about Elena? She needs you."

"Tell her I'm sorry. I can't control myself around her. You wouldn't want me to hurt her."

He was right. I couldn't let Elena be in danger of her boyfriend. Stefan darted off before I could speak again. I thought about what happened five minutes ago. Stefan's words were ringing in my ear. .._forced me to drink blood bags, to the point where I can't stop. _He was turning, if not already into a monster.

**Thanks for reading. Please click the**** review button below and send a review back. It would mean so much to me. :D**

_**~FELULU**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Hope you like it. :D**

**Please review my story. It will only take a couple of seconds of your time. **

**Chapter 3**** – Killer Ripper**

_**Stefan's POV**_

The night sky turned darker on the outskirts of Mystic Falls. Klaus prepared me to kill yet another person. My imagination of the touch of blood against my lips made my throat tingle. Just the feeling of the fresh human blood made me want to kill. Our next victim was camping in the midst of the forest. Klaus's plans were always ingenious. Not a single chance did he think it would never work. He liked torture and he wanted me to be just like him.

Klaus approached them first, while I stood where they would run too. Inside was a couple, probably newlyweds, but that didn't stop Klaus. He had no heart, no feeling just the malevolence mind of a vampire. From the distance I saw Klaus starring at them, as if he was hypnotizing the pair into a trance. Then Klaus's eyes turned red, his marks were shown and the true vampire look emerged out. At once the female moved in my direction. She was running as fast as she could, but her legs could not move as fast as Klaus. Instantly Klaus reacted, he shot forward blocking the path for the girl to run. She was stunned by his presence.

"I love how they run," Klaus noted. "Kill this one." He glanced towards my direction. Immediately I ran to my meal.

"I'm going to take care of the other one." Just before Klaus left he smiled. "Drink up."

Now I was alone, she was standing 60 centimetres away from me. The smell of fresh blood whipped up the air I was breathing in. Her eyes were soft, caramel like and she was frightened.

"Please, please don't kill me," she pleaded.

I had to kill her; I've already killed so many people. Her blood was what I wanted, not her life. Klaus would know if I didn't do my role as a blood ripper vampire. I looked at her one last time before letting my teeth bite into her flesh. Blood oozed out from the bite mark. Every last drop mattered. The blood was soothing, it was delicious and I wanted more. My throat was burning, the blood wasn't enough. I let go of the body as it dropped on the floor.

_**Elena's POV**_

"Damon!" I called behind the door.

I heard footsteps coming closer as the door opened. I walked in and Damon was getting dressed.

"Bonnie talked to you about Stefan. Any leads?"

"Elena, why can't you just let go and move on."

"I can't. You may give up on him, but I will never. I just want to see him." It sounded like I was pleading him.

There was a moment of silence before he said, "I've seen him."

My eyes widen as those three words echoed in my ear. "You saw him? Why didn't you tell me?

"He's killing people again. You and I both know that it can't be stopped."

I couldn't believe what I just heard. Stefan was drinking human blood. All this time he had been killing innocent lives.

"We have to find a way to help him."

"He clearly doesn't want help. Don't you understand Elena, he's not coming back."

Damon didn't get it. He never does. I had to find someone else. One word popped up in my head, Caroline.

"Forget it," I said to Damon. I headed to the door I came in from. I tried to not make eye contact with him.

_**Jeremy's POV**_

Matt waved a hand signalling me to come over. The Grill was always crowded around midday.

"What's up Matt?"

He handed me a tub filled with plates, utensils and cups. "Mind if you give me a hand?"

"No problem," I smiled.

I lifted the tub of the table. It was like lifting a dead pig. My hand couldn't hold it. My fingers were slippery and it all tumbled on the ground. Great. I shouldn't of agreed in the first place.

As I was about to get up off the floor, I sensed someone behind me. I turned and saw

Vicki. She was dressed in the same clothes when she died, but could it be here. Everyone in Mystic Falls knew she had died. Was I seeing things? I blinked a few times, but she was still there, not moving an inch.

"Vicki," I whispered with an uncertainty if she was alive or not.

"Jer," she whispered back.

She was talking, talking to me. I wondered if I was the only person who could see her.

She spoke again like she was alive. "Did you miss me?

"Ho..ww…are you…al..iivve.?" I was petrified by her.

"I'm not alive. Not yet. Help me, help me become one of you again."

Her answer did not make sense. The lights began to turn on and off repeatedly. I looked up as golden sparks began to disperse from the blub. I glanced back to were Vicki was standing, like a statue. She wasn't there, but yet another dead girl took her place.

"Anna! How?"

"We are a ghost from the past. Don't trust her, don't trust anything she says."

At that moment, Matt walked in. He raised an eyebrow up.

"You alright man? You look like you've just seen a ghost. What happened in here?" he asked, looking at the pile of trashed plates.

"Nothing. I just made a mess. I'll clean it up."

"Alright." Matt gave me a worried look, before leaving the room.

I turned to where Anna and Vicki were, but they were both gone. Was it a memory? No it can't be. It seemed so unreal. Like it was an illusion or an imagination.

_**Elena's POV**_

_Caroline_, I texted, _meet me in ten at my place. _I was hoping she would come as soon as she could. I was definitely right about that when there was a knock. I opened the door, as Caroline beamed a wide smile, like what she always does.

"I'm so happy to see you. It's been ages."

I smiled too. I was happy to see her, not only for being my friend, but I know she would help me find Stefan.

I was about to close the door when a familiar face stood outside.

"Tyler?"

"Hi Elena," said Tyler walking in.

"I was with Tyler, when you texted me. You don't mind me bringing him along, do you?"

I shook my head "No, not at all."

"Good," Caroline smiled.

A sort of fling was going on between Caroline and Tyler. There awkward flirty contact and smiles were being displayed on there faces.

"So, Elena what's the urgent call for," asked Caroline

"I need you to help me with something." I couldn't get my words right. What if they thought it was a big ask. I mean, I know it's dangerous but is it the risk that Caroline would be willing to take.

"What is that something? Let me guess, Stefan."

I nodded. I couldn't tell what Caroline was feeling, but I had to get her to help me.

"Do you have a plan?" she asked.

I never really thought about that. What was my plan? To go and sneak in and take Stefan away. No, that won't work with Klaus around.

"No." I responded.

"Well, looks like we can't help much."

That's when I thought of Katherine. She might know where Klaus is which will lead to Stefan.

"Thanks for your help. I opened the door, eyeing them it's time to go.

As they left I quickly got my keys and closed the door on my way out. I had to speak to Bonnie where I would find the whereabouts to Katherine.

I dialled her on my cell.

"Bonnie, where are you?"

"I'm at The Grill."

"I need to speak to you. I'll be there in three."

The phone disconnected.

_**~At The Grill~**_

I searched for Bonnie across the tables. She was easy to spot with her floral top and dark denim. She wasn't alone. Jeremy sat next to her and they didn't seem to be right. The expressions showed fear, terror, panic and some kind of phobia between them.

I sat down opposite them. "What's wrong?" I was getting really concerned by the second.

"Jeremy saw Vicki and Anna."

"What? But they are both dead."

"You remember how he was saved by the dead witches from the past."

"Yes."

"They said there would be consequences if they saved Jeremy and I'm guessing those were the consequences."

"Are they actually alive?" I asked

"No, I believe they were ghosts. It was said in my witch book, ghosts can be seen only by the victim and witch.

"Which are Jeremy and you," I answered.

"It also says that ghosts are believed to taunt humans from there day to day life. They can appear more frequently if the human interacts with the ghost's family or blood related existence.

"I was with Matt, when I saw them," said Jeremy.

"What did they say?" I asked.

"Vicki wants to be like us, she wants to come back to life and as for Anna, and well she said to not trust what Vicki says."

"It's confusing my mind. It totally freaked me out."

"It's okay Jer, we will help you," I softly said to him.

Bonnie turned to me. "So what did you need to speak to me about?"

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter. I think it is sort of a rush at the end because I really wanted to post a new one. Tell me what you think of it by clicking on the review button. **

**Thanks**

**~Felulu**


	4. Chapter 4

**This chapter follows right after the previous one. **

**Hope you like it!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter<strong>** 4**** – ****Rock-a-my-Baby**

"I need you to track down Katherine. She might know where Stefan is." It sounded like I was pleading. Bonnie was my only hope and I needed her to agree on this if it means to bring Stefan back.

She looked at the table for a few seconds and finally she looked up into my eyes. "You're never going to give up on him." It wasn't a question or an answer.

Jeremy's mates called from the pool table. "Jeremy!"

"Hey I'm going to go over and," pointing at his group of friends.

"Sure, you go and have fun," I said sounding emotionally happy.

This conversation was still going and it was between my best friend and me. I just wished she could give me the location.

"Can you help me?" I finally asked.

"You're my best friend, but are you sure about Katherine? You know what she's like in the past." She was right I wasn't sure. Last time, when I tried to get in her way, she threatened to kill everyone I loved and cared about. Everyone has a weak spot and I wondered what Katherine's is.

"Well, we'll just give it a try."

"Come on, let's go to my place. I have all the spells I need to track her down."

"Whatever you say."

* * *

><p>Books were scattered in the lounge room. Pages and pages of spells were written in the old ancient books of witchcraft. Candles were lighted across the room and the curtains were shut. Darkness surrounded us as the spell began.<p>

"To locate Katherine, I need a bit of your blood," she said, reading the spell book. "It says that the doppelganger's blood is somehow bonded together." She looked up from the book.

"There is no way that we are bonded. Not a chance." I pricked my middle finger as blood dribbled down into the miniature size of a cylinder.

Bonnie held the blood in her hands as she spoke the words of witchcraft. The flames of the candle were getting bigger as Bonnie's voice grew louder. The room glowed and finally within a second it was back to normal.

"She's is at 63 Maroonbill, Tennessee," said Bonnie exhaustedly.

"Thank you, Bonnie. I'm finally one step closer to finding Stefan."

"Who are you going with?"

"I was thinking of going alone, tonight."

"Elena, that's too dangerous."

"You know Bonnie, I really didn't think about getting killed and to be honest, I don't care."

"How could you say such a thing? You know that Damon won't allow you to go alone."

"He doesn't have to know and if you are my friend, then you wouldn't tell him. I know this might be hard on you, but please, please promise me you won't tell him." Was I asking too much? I didn't have a choice.

"Alright. I promise."

"Thank you." I reached for her and gave a tight hug.

"Nothing will ever happen to you," Bonnie said, in my ear.

* * *

><p>What do you bring when you're searching for your doppelganger? Clothes? Maybe just a jacket, since it's dark and cold outside and definitely water. I checked one last time before I headed to the door. Alaric startled me as I was opening the door.<p>

He shook his head, "You know it's not a good idea."

I turned around, facing him. "So?"

"Don't you get it? Your risking your life trying to look for him. Have you ever wondered what you will find in the end?"

I was frustrated by his questions. I wanted to leave now. "I know he's drinking human blood. I'm bringing him back to help him and I don't need you to question what I'm doing." I slammed the door to show my frustration. The chilliness in the car made me shiver.

Tennessee wasn't that far from Mystic Falls. A 45minute drive shall do it. What was Katherine doing now since she delivered the cure to Damon.

* * *

><p>I arrived at 63 Maroonbill, Tennessee where a large two-storey house stood facing me. Katherine chose a nice house to live in. I knocked on the door and it turns out it was open.<p>

The house was very bare. I stepped slowly into the lounge room. I had an instinct feeling she was behind me. I turned and Katherine smirked at me. The many times I've seen her, she had been wearing heels but today she was wearing slippers. White printed teddy bear slippers. Her hair was in loose curls, but she still looked the same. She saw me looking at the slippers.

"Elena, what are you doing here?" Her voice sounded very unwelcoming.

"I want you to help me find Stefan." My voice was demanding yet nervous. Her eyes narrowed making her eyebrows raise upwards.

"You want me to help you find your lost boyfriend. Let me tell you something, it's not worth it. The only way Stefan is going to come back good as new, is when Klaus is dead."

"How do you kill Klaus?" I asked. She looked at me with those piercing eyes.

"There is only one person who knows how to kill a hybrid." She paused and raised her chin. "My daughter."

* * *

><p><strong>Isn't that a total shock – Katherine's daughter. As you may have noticed, the story is completely different to the t.v show. Katherine's daughter would be dead by now if this was in the t.v series. Anyway there is still a lot more action, drama awaiting in the next few proceeding chapters. <strong>

**Don't forget to review this chapter. :)**

**Until next time, **

_**Felulu**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Hope you like it!**

**Chapter**** Five****-****Sophia**

* * *

><p>My mouth opened when the word daughter came out of her mouth. I could never imagine Katherine having a daughter. Was she a vampire or still a human? That was the reason why she was dressed so motherly.<p>

"A daughter?" I choked still in shock.

"Just before I got turned I had a baby. My parents disapproved of this and banished me. I didn't even have the chance to hold her. When I was released from Klaus grasp, she found me."

"How did she find you?"

"Not everyone is human, like you Elena." So her daughter was a vampire.

Katherine raised her voice, "Come down, Sofia." A curly browned hair girl with hazelnut eyes and visible dimples looked at me.

"Mother, she looks exactly like you," Sofia said pointing in my direction.

"She's a descendant from both of us. Her name is Elena, Elena Gilbert," she said.

"How old is she?" I asked, very curiously.

"She was turned when she was five but she has the brain and knowledge of an adult, much smarter than you," Katherine gave a sinful smile.

"Her foster parents were vicious vampires keeping her as a pet blood bag. When she was five she bit the mother by accident and was instantly killed. They had no knowledge of knowing how to make a vampire so they thought she had died. Sofia killed them for revenge. Isn't that right sweetheart?"

"Yes, killing them was for vengeance. I heard that you want to know something about Klaus?"

Sofia was no ordinary child. Her amazing ability to speak like an adult and understand everything was beyond amazing.

"I was wondering how you kill a hybrid, and yes you don't know how much I want Klaus dead. Have you met him before?"

"I have certainly met him on numerous occasions. Trust me, you don't want to be on his bad side. He has no heart, he kills for pleasure. You try and stop his plans, he'll kill you.

There is only one person he is scared of - me. I'm not just any average 5 year old vampire; I am also a vampire hunter."

"What does that mean?" I asked her.

"It means that I hunt vampires who break the Vampire Law. There is a guide of rules in which the vampire hunter keeps. Once I catch someone who breaks it, I have to kill them by a band of power in our bodies. It is my duty to hunt down these lawbreakers. Vampire hunters die when they reach their power of emptiness that is why the role gets passed down when there last amount of power is released to find a new vampire."

"So Klaus broke the law of making new hybrids."

"Yes," she spoke delicately. "I have located him in Mystic Falls," smiling a gleam of white teeth on her upper jaw.

Katherine and I both looked at each other. "We better go now and we will arrive early in the morning." We all headed to the door, I gave one last look at the house.

* * *

><p>We drove back to Mystic Falls almost in silence. Occasionally I asked Sophia a few questions. There was a lot to take in from her. I felt this sense of connection whenever I talked to her. After all she was my descendant. I could see the sun rise as I looked at my watch. It was 6.42am and we had driven over 4 hours. I yawned as my mouth expanded.<p>

"How about I'll drive from here," Katherine offered.

I gave a sign of relief and parked the car on the kerb. We swapped spots and I handed the keys. Sophia was next to me and I examined her face more clearly. Her skin was clear and she had the same eyes as me. She saw me staring at her.

"What's the matter, Aunt Elena?" Her voice was like golden wind chimes. She called me Aunt Elena. That was totally surprising. "You don't mind me calling you an Aunt."

"No, not at all. It's just so unbelievable."

"Just think of me as your vampire niece. My mother and you look so identical; people would mistake you as sisters.

Katherine looked at me in the rear mirror. Her face was tense and it showed no sign of aggression. My eyes began to close as a new day approached.

The playground was my favourite place to be at. I was five or six when my adoptive mother told me to stay at the playground while she went to the ice-cream shop. When she left I saw a girl. She started playing with me and we became close friends. One day she didn't appear, and the next until I lost contact with her. There was something familiar about the girl. Her face, I've seen it somewhere.

A small soft hand touched my cheek, interrupting my dream or was it a vision, it seemed so true. Sophia was in front of me. We had arrived. The girl, it was her. It had to be.

* * *

><p>We went inside my house. Katherine decided to call Damon, while Sophia and I went upstairs. "I'll show you my room." I gestured her to follow.<p>

Sophia looked at the photos on the wall. Memories where my family were alive were glued on the wall. "Is this your…."

"My adoptive parents." Pointing at the two friendly faces. I stepped closer to Sophia and asked the question I was dying to ask.

"Have we…. ever ...met?" She looked down at the ground.

"When I was five I met this other girl down at the local park, she looked exactly like you."

She looked at me now, her eyes transfixed with mine. "Yes, we have met. We were good friends back then until your Uncle John threatened to kill me and expose who I was to you. I couldn't let you know who I was. If you knew, you would be terrified of me. So I never came back."

"That's why we have something, a connection."

"I know that my mother and you have your differences, but in the end we all need each other. I've also heard of a theory that descendants are the strongest when our power is combined, even yours. You may be human but you're special. A petrova doppelganger has incredible power."

"You're saying that when we take down Klaus, we should stick together."

She nodded. "Please don't tell my mother."

I bent down to Sophia's height. "Your words are safe with me," I whispered.

* * *

><p><strong>So far this is my favourite chapter. A lot of secrets are spilled in this chapter and I must say that I enjoyed writing this. <strong>

**Reviews are highly appreciated!**

**-Felulu**


End file.
